The Bioengineering Division of the American Society of Mechanical Engineers will sponsor the 2005 Summer Bioengineering Conference June 22-26, 2005 at the Vail Cascade Resort & Spa. Attendance has grown dramatically since the first conference in 1993, with an average 25% increase in presentations at each conference. In 2005, it becomes an annual event. In 2003, 45% of the participants were students. Our aim is to increase this number by targeting student participation. To further stimulate young careers, we bestow an annual award to a new investigator and awards for top presentations in the BS, MS, and PhD competitions. The goal of the conference is to bring together scientists in various disciplines at various stages of their careers, from bioengineers to biologists to clinicians and from academia to industry to the private sector, for state-of-the-art and in-depth research exchange. A distinguishing feature of our conference is its relaxed atmosphere, promoted through our venue selection, casual dress, and some unscheduled time to permit interactions and exchange of ideas among new and experienced participants. The main topics highlighted at the conference include areas such as bio-solid mechanics, bio-fluid mechanics, cellular and molecular mechanics, functional tissue engineering, biomedical device design and rehabilitation, and biomedical heat and mass transfer. We seek broad participation from the bioengineering community in the selection of topics and keynote speakers, which draws participants from other societies and industry. Our conference enjoys endorsements from premier societies such as the Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES), IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology (IEEE/EMBS), and the United States National Committee on Biomechanics (USNCB). We expect to increase industrial participation in presentations and exhibits. The Summer Bioengineering Conference plays an important role in advancing the bioengineering field.